big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
DarkAngelChild119
DarkAngelChild119 was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Confident, Ambitious, Conscientious. What are you known for? - I am known for being an open-minded person. What are some of your biggest fears? - My biggest fears are spiders, heights, and ghosts. Who is your Big Brother Idol and why? - I would have to say Paul. Even though he lost two times in a row, he's still a great competitor, mentally, physically, and socially. What would you bring into the house? - Any type of technology that I can use. Are you excited? - I am super excited for being in the first ever season of Toxic Big Brother. |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance because I feel like I was robbed. I will like to redeem myself because I know I am the only person that caused my eviction. I made a big move so early in the game that I did not realize that other people were targeting me. I won Pre-jury comebacks but that was not enough and still got evicted that following week. Giving me a second chance, I would prove to others that I can make it past the last pre-jury spot. I can show what I am made up and try a different approach in my strategy. I will like to learn from my mistakes and take responsibility for my own actions in Season 1. My mistakes cost my game to go up in flames, but if I get to redeem myself, I promise that will not happen again. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake in the house was making a big move too early in the game, and also trusting too many people at once. When I got rid of Classic in pre-jury, I knew I was a target from a lot of people. To prevent this from happening again, I need to lay low, and start playing a under the radar type of gameplay. I need to show everyone inside the house that I am not a huge threat and that I can really win this if I can just stay out of other people's bad side and try to do my own thing. I need to let them know that I am here to win and winning a lot of competitions early on is not the best way to win at all. My other biggest mistake is trusting too many people at once. I trusted majority of the cast and when I was on the block, they all betrayed me. Once again, I am going to prevent this from happing by trusting and aligning myself with the right people that I know are loyal. I need to trust the right people at the right time because if I do not, I will be a pre-jury evictee. again '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - I wouldn't say what caused my eviction more like whom. I am the main reason why I was evicted early in the game. I played so fast so quick and it did not payed off in the end. I was targeted for being a threat, and a social butterfly and spoke my mind early on about what I think about the others. This time around, I want to change that up a lot. I do not want to be that house-guest again because I know that is not the way to get first place. I need to prevent from making big moves early on and keeping my mouth shut. The main reason why I was nominated because I was talkative and very social to the other house-guests. It also put a light bulb in their heads and they figured that I would make it far with my physical and social abilities. I want to prevent my physical strength for a while in the game because that will make you a target like how I was in Season 1. Trust me, I do not want to be a floater but I also do not want to be a physical threat either. Making too many big moves in the game early on is a huge disadvantage for me. I need to make sure that I play it smart this time and not let anyone or anything influence my gameplay in a terrible way. Host Opinion |-|BB1= Dark was one of my favorite houseguests to watch this season. After successfully backdooring Classic, she was evicted the week after. But Dark never gave up, and won the Pre-Jury Comebacks competition gaining immunity for the following week. Dark was renominated the week after that and evicted by a vote of 5-2. I liked Dark because she was in a few alliances with one of them being the Triplets, and she was in a great spot socially until she made a very bold backdoor statement. I think if Dark would have manipulated the threatening players instead of going against them she could've been sitting in the final 2. |-|BBSC= Dark definitely had a hard road in the house, because she was public enemy #1 after she saved Kayla with a Power of Veto. Before I get to that though, Dark was the first captain because America voted her the highest in the poll, and she and her team won safety for the first week. This definitely helped Dark sail through the game because the people she picked looked out for her for the first few weeks in the game. Dark was also blessed with the first Lifeline Package also by America. But on Week 4, Dark was forced to choose a side of the house which seemed to be mostly female vs males. When she saved Kayla, everyone wanted her out for having the balls to make a move. Luckily for her, her alliance member Hali won the next Head of Household guaranteeing her safety. Her luck had ran out when Luke won his first Head of Household and with Kayla pulling out a Diamond Power of Veto, Dark’s fate was sealed. Dark played a very risky game and she had the social connections to go further, but failed to secure her safety and didn’t have the votes beside Sonic which ended her stay in the Big Brother house. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History Trivia *Dark is the first ever houseguest to have full power in Big Brother Toxic. *She is the first houseguest to win the pre-jury comebacks. *She always voted in the majority. *She won one competition in season 5. *Dark won the first lifeline package. *Dark was only a have-not once. *She won one Power of Veto competition in season 5. *Dark is the only juror with one competition win. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:12th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:11th Place Category:BB5 Jury